


Couples Questionnaire

by willtails



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, The Gang discovers their relationship and has questions, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtails/pseuds/willtails
Summary: After getting caught by their fellow thiefs, Ryuji and Akira are forced to asnwer their friends probing questions about their relationship. That or study, and Ryuji doesnt know whats worse.





	Couples Questionnaire

“Have you heard from Ryuji yet? He’s late!” Said Ann, annoyed.

   Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru stood outside of Cafe Leblanc. The Shyujin Students have tests coming up so they decided to have a study day at the Cafe, Yusuke and Futaba came along to help. They had arrived early but Ryuji has yet to show up.

“Maybe he decided to skip out, we are going to be studying after all.” remarked Yusuke.

“Hmmm it is Ryuji, but he wouldn’t just straight up ditch us. If anything he’d bring manga or video games and get distracted. He’d at least text us he’s not coming.” said Ann.

“Maybe something came up with his mom? He would drop anything to help her.” said Haru, the slight sound of concern in her voice.

“Whatever the case I’m sure he’s fine, let’s head inside and get started. Akira is probably wondering what’s taking us.” replied Makoto. They headed inside the cafe unaware that they’ll get their answer to Ryuji’s whereabouts soon enough. 

Meanwhile in Akira’s room...

 

“Have you seen my pants? I can’t find them.” said Ryuji. He walked around Akira’s room looking for them, so far he’s only found his underwear. Akira was still in bed, watching him with a smirk.

“I don’t know about your pants, but I found your shirt. How does it look?” Akira asked. He had put on Ryuji’s shirt without him noticing and was wearing only his shirt.

“Dude, ya know it’s gross to wear other people's clothes right?” Ryuji said smiling. He knew Akira was being playful but always liked to tease him back.

“Really? You can’t play along? You don’t think it’s too big?” Akira said with a playfulness in his voice. He pulled the shirt up to show his stomach, inviting Ryuji.

“Well... If you insist, how can I keep someone like you hanging.” Ryuji said with a grin. He got on top of Akira and started kissing him and putting his hand up his shirt. Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji, running his hand through his hair. Ryuji moved to his neck, Akira let out a small moan. The warmth making him bite his lip.

“Ahem.”

Akira’s eyes snapped open, seeing all of his friends watching the scene in front of them.

“R-Ryuji..”

“Ryuji...”

“Ryuji!”

Pushing him off, Ryuji was confused. “What? Did I bite you again?” He followed Akira’s gaze and noticed everyone staring.  
“W-what are you all doing here?!” Screaming Ryuji, trying to cover his bright pink boxer-briefs.

“Did you forget about the study session? We all planned to meet up here.” Replied Ann, trying to keep her gaze at eye level.  
“Did you... Did you spend the night here Ryuji?” Asked Makoto, her faced flushed looking away.  
“Thats!... That’s none of your business o-ok!” Stuttered Ryuji.

“Omg he did! Did you guys do it? Tell me you did right?!” Asked Futaba, showing strange excitement.  
“Um! I don’t think we should ask about such things Futaba-chan...” Muttered Haru.

“I was wondering when you guys would get dressed, I guess this answered my question!” said Morgana, arriving after everyone else.  
“Why didn’t you tell us you stupid cat!” Ryuji yelled in frustration.

“It’s not my job to be your guys’ secretary! Besides I’m tired of keeping your guys’ secret, always sneaking behind everyone’s backs! I believe it’s high time for you to reveal things to your friends! Everyone seeing you underdressed is a funny way to have it happen if you ask me.” Retorted Morgana.

“Damn cat!... Uh, psst... Akira! Could you give me your blanket? I’m kinda exposed here...” 

“Uh... I can’t Ryuji...”

“What? Why not?”  
“I’m wearing your shirt... Only your shirt...”  
“Oh... Uh can we get some privacy here?!” Ryuji Yelled, no longer able to take standing in only his underwear in front of everyone.  
Slowly everyone left for the cafe, giving them time to get dressed and compose themselves.

 

“Ok you can come back up!” Ryuji and Akira stood awkwardly waiting for their friends to return, still very embarrassed from earlier.  
“So... About earlier...” Muttered Ann, she was trying to contain a smirk but couldn’t.

“Can we just... Forget about it and get to studying.” Ryuji replied, annoyed and embarrassed.

“As much as most of us would want too, I think not.” said Ann.  
“What are you saying?” Asked Akira.  
“What I’m saying is, it’s time for a couples questionnaire!”  
“A WHAT?!”  
“As a group of certified Phantom Thieves we gotta trust each other! You two’s relationship affects the group! So to make sure we are prepared for anything, we must hear all the details!” said Ann smugly, her demeanor didn’t exactly sell this was all about the welfare of the group.

“You guys want to know... Everything?!” Ryuji said horrified.

“Well uh. We don’t need details on sexual stuff! That can stay between you two. I’m only talking about romantic details!” Replied Ann.  
“Speak for yourself!” Futaba said smugly.

“Are you sure we should do this? We do have studying to do...” Makoto said with concern.

“Y-yeah! Tests are important you know! I say study and forget what you saw earlier ever happened!” Ryuji said with haste, hoping Makoto would help stop Ann’s cray idea.

“Even about your pink undies?” Futaba said with a smirk.

“Especially that!” Replied Ryuji.

“Come on Makoto! It’s for the sake of the group! We gotta know if these two lovebirds are in couple’s paradise! Don’t want any lover’s quarrels during a heist!” Ann said, hoping to keep Makoto from stopping her plan.  
“Hey! We don’t quarrel!!” Ryuji said annoyed.

“I... Suppose I am curious... Learning about the relationship of my friends could help me with understanding others.” Makoto sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t deny, knowing the ins and outs of your relationship will help if anything happens. I must choose to agree with Ann’s... Couples Questionnaire? Is that what you call it?” 

“Dude!” Ryuji whispered to Akira. “Are we really just gonna let them invade our privacy with this questionnaire crap?” Akira thought for a second.

“Maybe we should, we have been sneaking around a while. Think of it as coming out. They are our friends Ryuji.” Ryuji sighed.  
“I guess, I suppose them knowing wouldn’t be too bad. I don’t trust them to not ask weird shit though.” Akira smiled.  
“Alright everyone, the misses and I will agree to your Couples Questionnaire.”  
“Misses?!”

“Now that it’s settled! Let’s get setup!” Ann said with excitement.  
“Uh I think you’re enjoying more than you should...” Ryuji said with worry.

“Oh hush, the lovely couple will sit on the couch!” Ann said, gesturing towards Akira’s couch. “Now! Everyone will get one question to ask them! So make them count! And no sexual questions please.” Ann said this while looking at Futaba.  
“Ok ok, I’ll try not too shush.”

“Once you’ve thought of your questions, send them to me! I’m the host after all.” Ann said with glee.

“Host? This isn’t a cheesy dating show ya know!” Ryuji said annoyed.

“If our more vulgar guests is done speaking out of turn.” Ann said glaring at Ryuji. “Let the Couples Questionnaire begin!”

 

“The first question is a freebie as it’s something I’m sure everyone would like to know!” said Ann.

Freebie? Hey don’t start making up rules!” said Ryuji. Akira shushed him

“Go on Hostess Ann.” Akira said with a wink.

“Ok now you’re enjoying this too much.”

“AH HEM. Anyway, the first question. When did you guys first start dating? The audience would like to know!” Ann said, putting on a playful hostess personality.

“Oh yes! I would like to know when you first became official! Was it on a romantic date?” Haru said with childlike curiosity.

“Well, it was right before the beach trip. But before that we did go on a few dates, although I don’t think we really thought of them as dates yet.” Akira said. Ryuji could tell he was embarrassed. He learned to read Akira even when he tried his best to hide his emotions. He was uncomfortable but having fun talking about their time together.

“Wait, you guys been together that long?” Asked Makoto

“Yeah? So what? You guys are out friends but you never know how people react to... these sorts of relationships, besides other stuff was happening so we didn’t want to muddle things up with some stupid coming out party or announcement.” Said Ryuji.  
“I’m just surprised you kept it secret this long with Ryuji and his big mouth on all, let us not forget the time you called Akira when I was interrogating him and practically screamed about being the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto replied with a smug smile.

“Oh it was fine, Ryuji found other ways to use that big mouth of his.” Akira said with a devilish smirk.

“DUUUUUUDE can you uh. NOT?!” Ryuji said flustered.

“A-anyway... Next question! This one comes from Yusuke. He asks, what is it that draw you to each other?” Ann said, quick to change the subject.

“Yes I must know! You two make the interesting couple, so I’m curious who someone like Akira can fall for someone like Ryuji, it certainly shows he has very interesting and surprising tastes!” Yusuke said, in a dead pin manner. Ryuji glared at him.

“Hold on for a moment, say Akira. Do you have a idea of where to go for our next date? I was thinking that buffet in Shibuya, that place knows how to serve up some delicious meals, isn’t next friday all you can eat? Kinda pricy though, but nothing better then spending hard earned cash on a good meal! Am I right?” Ryuji asked that last part to Yusuke, he had nothing to add. Akira smiled and began to answer the question.

“Well it’s hard to say what exactly got Ryuji to, as they say, Steal my heart. But speaking honestly, he... Makes me happy? I enjoy being around him, when I first got here we hung out a lot and just talked about our problems together. It was nice to vent and I guess I never really had someone like that.” Akira couldn’t hide his embarrassment from everyone else anymore, he was scratching his head trying to hide the red on his face.  
“Dang dude... I didn’t know that’s how you felt...” Ryuji said, feeling embarrassed himself.  
“Well that and the fact you do that thing with your mouth.” 

“Really man...” 

“God... Uh! How about you Ryuji? What made you decide to tie the knot with Akira?” Ann said trying to keep the flow going.

“Me?! Uh well... I guess... The same? It’s just... Before Akira and then you guys. It was a long time since anyone besides my mom was nice to me and all. So I guess finally having someone to trust and lean on just made things... happen ya know? It an’t nothing too wild and crazy... saying out loud...” This was going too personal then Ryuji wanted, just not the personal he thought though. He noticed everyone was staring at him and panicked. “Uh! W-well ya know. That and the fact that Akira’s got a great ass haha... heh...” 

“True, but it’s nothing compared to yours. All that exercising has really given you the well toned butt if you ask me.” Akira said without missing a beat

“C-can we have the next question please?” Ryuji said, his voice cracking.   
“Hmmmm so it isn’t about who you are but what you did together. Fascinating, I consider this an acceptable answer!” Yusuke exclaimed, oblivious to the current topic.

“You say that like they could have gotten it wrong...” Said Morgana.

 

“Oh! Can mine be next!” Haru said excitedly.

“Sure! From Haru, she asks-”

“What has been your most romantic date together? Did you two ever go on a romantic boat ride? Oh! Or was it eating at a fancy restaurant? Please I’d love to hear about it!” Haru said with stars in her eyes.

“Well Ryuji? The lady is waiting!” Morgana said with a smirk. Since Morgana is practically glued to Akira, he’s known about their relationship almost from day one, he promised not to tell and he’s kept it. However he never promised not to tease Ryuji about his 

 

“Uh... Well not really? I mean. We go on nice dates and all but we haven’t done any of that stuff.”

“Not yet anyway.” Chimed in Akira with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah if I win the lottery or something. But we usually just hang out here or go a nice Beef Bowl place, as long as it’s just us I think that’s all we’ll need.” Ryuji said, scratching the back of his head. Akira could see he’s getting more comfortable with talking about this with everyone. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Awwwww, that’s so sweet! I declare that to be a satisfactory answer!” said Haru.

“You sound like Yusuke!” Commented Morgana.

“Ok! I’ll ask my question next!” Chimed in Ann, she was excited and that worried Ryuji. “Now then! The people want to know!”

“People?! Just ask us your dumb question already!”

“Achem! Excuse me. But yes! The 

would very much like to know! How did your guys’ first kiss go! I mean, you’ve been dating for quite awhile so it’s only natural that you’ve kissed each other already! Unless... Someone has cold feet in that department.” Ann said teasingly, knowing just how to push Ryuji’s buttons.

“Uh?! W-we’ve kissed! We’ve kissed plenty of times! Tell em Akira!”

“Huh? You call that thing you do with your mouth kisses? I thought you were just trying to tell me something but got something caught in your teeth.”

“Duuuuuuude... Really...” Ryuji made a pained expression at Akira’s teasing.

“I’m kidding haha. Contrary to what everyone might think, Ryuji is an excellent kisser and I was very surprised by it when we had our first kiss.”

“See! Hahaha- Wait, what do you mean by contrary??” Akira ignored him and kept talking.  
“The whole thing was very soft and warm, I never kissed anyone before so. I’m glad Ryuji was my first.” Akira admitted, even if Ryuji was getting comfortable with talking about this stuff, Akira was still a bit shy and couldn’t help but looking down, trying to hide his blush.

“Awwww is that blush I see there Akira?” Asked Ann.  
“Of course his tongue control could use some work, I swear every time he shoves it into my mouth I’m gonna choke on it! Oh and don’t get me started on his biting!” Akira said, trying to divert attention and take back his cool.

“ Ok! I think I’ve heard all I needed!” said Ann, clearly it worked.

 

“Next is my question, yes? Can I ask them it myself?” Asked Makoto

“Of course! Ask the lovely couple what you’d like to know!” 

“Well If you’re alright with telling us. Why did you guys decide to hide your relationship from us? I mean, We are your friends right? Didn’t you trust us?” Makoto asked politely, she wanted to know their reason, but also understood why’d they want to hide it in the first place.

This was a question they expected but didn’t know how to answer, they both looked at each other but remained silent, until.

“Well yeah, you guys are our friends. We both knew you guys’d probably would be cool with it and all, but theres always that fear ya know?” Ryuji said, he tried his best to word it correctly. He didn’t want them to feel like they both thought their friends would hate them even after all they went through.

“Yeah just like Ryuji said, but part of it was also, us not knowing what we were either. This is our first relationship for both of us so, getting things started was also figuring out what it was exactly. Not telling you guys was to take it slow and not make it a big deal, in case it didn’t work out.” Akira followed up.   
“Yeah! And I guess this little couple’s question whatever turned out ok too. You guys are making such a big deal about it now but it’s completely fine! Just shows how confident we are in each other.” Ryuji said putting his arms behind his head with a satisfying smile on his face.

“Wow, a well thought out thought from Ryuji Sakamoto? Akira has been a great influence on you. I like it.” Said Ann, not letting him get too much of a big head.

“Well, I’m glad you have such confidence in us now to trust us! I can say for sure that we all promise to keep your guys’ secret safe!” Makoto said, satisfied with her answer.

“Awwwww, I’m glad you two are so happy together! I’m happy my friends are happy!” Chimed in Haru.

“Even if you’re individual aesthetics clash, both of you complement each other nicely. How wonderful.” Yusuke said in his usual manner.

“Just don’t think about breaking Akira’s heart Ryuji, I’ll make sure everyone online will know how much of a heart breaker you are, you’ll never find anyone better than Akira so I hope you know that!” Futaba said, half serious and half joking. But mostly serious.

“Then if everyone is satisfied with their answers! Then I, your wonderful host, Ann Takamaki, declare the first Couple’s Questionnaire to be a success!”

“Hold a moment!” Interrupted Morgana. “I have one thing to ask the two of you myself!”

“Oh boy here we go, what do you want cat?”

“Do you, Akira Kurusu, as a Phantom Thief of Heart, agree to appreciate, love and treasure the Heart of Ryuji Sakamoto that you have stolen?”

“Wha-?! What is-”

“I do!” Akira said without hesitating.

“What?! Dude! You can’t just-”

“And you! Ryuji Sakamoto, agree to appreciate, love and treasure the Heart of Akira Kurusu, whom you also have stolen?”

“What is this? Some weird wedding thing???”

“Answer the question!”

“I DO! Ok I do!!!! Is that what you want?!”

“Good, then I pronounce you a honory Thief couple! May you work well together, just keep the couples stuff out of job hours, you two need to stay focused ya know!” Morgana said his speech and jumped off the table, satisfied.

 

“What the hell just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just as a silly thing so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments! Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
